Omnitrix: New Generation
by xoxoMeggyxoxo
Summary: Allyson Tennyson daughter of Benjamin Tennyson found the Omnitrix. Her summer will be just as rocky as her fathers while learning secrets along the way. Allyson Tennyson Blane and Rosslin Levin Silvia Daniels Alec Graifield Jacob Mournings


**AUTHOR: If you have not read RETURNED you will not know who Lynn or Alex is but neither are in this series much. **

**Disclaim: I do not own Ben 10 and some adult characters.**

**Claim: I do claim the children characters, Alex, Lynn, some aliens, and some villians. If wish to use them in own story please ask for my permission and I gladly will help you.**

**IMPORTANT: Every chapter is an episode, there will be sixteen before I make the second series to this.**

* * *

**...Child Characters...**  
**Allyson Jayde Tennyson (Ally/Al)**  
**Blane Davyd Levin (B)**  
**Rosslin Layne Levin (Ross/Rossy/Layne)**  
**Silvia Leigh Daniels (Silly)**  
**Alec Larson Graifield (Gray/Lec)**  
**Jacob Ray Mournings (Jake/Jay)**

* * *

Allyson Tennyson woke up, pulling the brown hair out of her face as her green hues looked around. She was in her living room, around her were Rosslin and Blane Levin (a pair of boy-girl twins with redhair and the other black), Alec Graifield (a white haired boy with brown eyes), and Silvia Daniels (a blond with blue eyes), they were all asleep before the ten year old got up stirring the eleven year old Alec.

"Why are you up, Al?" Alec asked before pulling the pillow under his head so he wouldn't hear each noise the floor made. Alec was always around her, Silly, and his cousins; Blane and Ross were Allyson's cousins too, but held no relationship with Alec. They were barely friends, they argued more then anything.

Allyson grunted, getting up to make coco and her dad coffee, "Don't call me 'Al', Graifield."

"Don't be so loud," Alec grunted back as their cousins Rosslin and Blane began stirring. Only ten year old Silvia was asleep now, she was the only one out of the four Allyson's age.

"Your the freak," she called from the kitchen before getting a quick snap, "Allyson Jayde," stated the redhead Rosslin. Of course Allyson wasn't thinking of them as freaks, if anything she was. Everyone had something special but Allyson Tennyson, "I'm sorry, Alec. I was out of line."

Looking at Alec with those brown eyes that will never look right with that white hair you can tell he hated being different and he could never hide it either. Rosslin moved from her brother to sit by Alec, Blane only followed. "Alec," Allyson began as she made her way in with four cups of steeming cups of coco, "I am a lil' bitter that there is nothing special about me," she admitted as she gave everyone a cup.

No one realized Ben at the stairs or Silvia waking up. She looked at three green eyes, then a set of brown ones, and then her blue hues went to a thirty-seven year old males eyes, "Morning Mr. T." All eyes went to her before going to Ben's.

"Morning Silly, kids." Ben smiled at his best friends' kids, his niece and nephew then finally his baby girl. "Hey," Ben kissed Ally on the forehead, her face soft like his late wife's, "After school if I pay you each ten bucks will you clean the attic, I want it clean before we go over the road," he said remencing his favorite summer when he was ten.

"Okay Daddy!" Allyson squeaked. Ben then left for coffee, leaving them to get ready for there last day of school.

"Rossy, will you get my hair in ponytails," asked Silly. Ross nodded and her brother gave her her glasses. She wore round lavender glasses.

...  
The five sat in the attic working for their ten bucks, "Can't wait until we go!" Ally said looking at the other four.

"I'll miss Mom and Dad but it'll be worth it when we come home and baby Olivia will be born." Silvia said, with her usual smile.

"Yeah, Eric will be born too," Alec added.

"Well," Rosslin started, her glasses sliding off, "I like just me and B." In all reality B was her best friend. He smiled at her words and slid her glasses back with his index finger, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he said before picking up a small locked wooden box, "Ally, whats this thing?"

Allyson looked over her big cousin's shoulder to see it, "I don't know," she took it tugging on its lock, "Its locked."

"I got it," Blane smirked his father's smirk before taking a bobby pin out of Silvia's pigtails.

"Don't you dare! Its locked for a reason!" Rosslin squeaked.

"You sound like Mom," her brother retorted before fiddling with the the lock.

Once the lock opened the box shook, "Told you!" Rosslin squeaked again, the box glew green to purple. Allyson's favorite color.

"I'm scared," Silvia squeaked right before the box died down, "odd." Ally grabbed the lid, "Ally, don't!"

"Nothings going to happen Silly," Ally said as she opened the box to see a purple watch looking object, "see." Ally cuckled before said watch leaped up and clapsed onto her wrist.

A scream was let out before everything flashed purple then Ally turned to a tiny alien that was blue and had three big eyes, a squigly tail, it was more frog like than anything, "And we thought we were wierd," Alec said to Blane, he nodded grabbing a mirror to show Ally.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" She squeaked in a high pitched voice.

"I thought Mr. T made up those stories." Silvia said sitting by Ally, "Your mini."

"We found Uncle Ben's Omnitrix," Ross squealed, everyone looking at her before back to Ally. "You can turn into multiple aliens!"

"Cool!" The boys said to eachother, "What you going to name this form?" Alec said.

Ally thought for a moment, "Mino Mano!" (!I own this Alien!)

"How long 'til you change back?" Ross asked.

"I don-" Ally changed back, she stood from the floor, "-now?"

"Wow!" Again the boys said in awe.

"Now you don't have to feel bad we have gifts," Silvia said, always looking to the bright said, everyone smiled.

All a sudden footsteps where heard, "Yeah, Coop, Silly is up here."

"Okay, I hope she isn't being too much like Lynn, is she?" another voice was heard.

"Nah," he opened the door to see the kids huddled to Ally's right side, "whats going on?" Ben rose a brow.

"Well," Ross started, "Layne!" The four yelled at her. "I can't lie guys."

"Then don't say a word Rosslin," Alec groaned, he never called her Rosslin just Ross or Rossy.

"Okay, now spill," Ben stated, Cooper eyed his daughter.

"We found your Omnitrix, Daddy." They all moved away as Ally's wrist had a purple watch thing just as big as the one he had at ten.

"No, Allyson, you found yours. Your great-grandpa Max had that made when your mother and I were expecting, "Your mother and Gwen decided to have you wait until you were... Older." The reason being she was so much like himself, he needed to make sure she was mature. Which she was-sometimes. Heck, even he still acts childish.

"Not mad, Ally. Jus' becareful," Ben said, looking over a Cooper agreeing. "Your now a Plumber," He cuckled.

"A what now?" The five asked, Cooper and Ben explained why those stories happened, "Technically your all Plumbers now," he chuckled again.

His Omnitrix has been gone a while. (Details in a later story.)

...  
Next day they were getting Rust Bucket 1000 ready.

A pregnant Charmcaster gave Alec a hug before Alex gave Alec one, "Lec, be good, I mean it." Alex warned.

"Baby Eric will be here when you get back," Charmcaster/Hope kissed her oldest nose, "So fun is manditory on this trip."

"Yes Mom."

A pregnant Lynn was kissing Silvia, "Olivia will be born a few weeks after you get back," she tugged her piggytails tight, "See you soon baby girl," Cooper said smiling.

"I'll miss you!"

Soon all five kids and Kevin, Ben, and Gwen said goodbye to the four.

"By the way," Ben said as Kevin was driving on the freeway, "Allyson found her Omnitrix."

"She what?!" Gwen screamed.

End!

* * *

**A/N: Yea, first episode! 2nd or 3rd you'll meet Jake! (Another main Character!) RR PLEASE**


End file.
